¡sexta temporada!
by fabiola kou aino
Summary: un nuevo enemigo, roomances y misterios, todo junto en esto que se hace llamar "¡sexta temporada!" leean y descubran ¿que pasara? SXD, LXS, RXN, MXY, AXT.
1. madre?

CAPITULO 1:

*4 años después de la pelea contra sailor galaxia…

Rei: SERENA YA TARDO BASTANTE!

Lita: tranquila a lo mejor y estaba haciendo la tarea…

Amy ,rei, y mina: enserio crees eso ¿? O.o

Lita: es cierto con serena es imposible…

*en eso llega serena corriendo pero lo que no se fijo era que una piedra se encontraba en medio de su camino logrando caer estrepitosamente encima de Rei.

Rei: SEEEREENNAAAA! QUITATE DE ENCIMA!¬¬*

Serena: okis! :B

Luna: que horas son estas de llegar¿?

Serena: esque ..miren como habia mucho escandalo en el parque n° 10 pues fui a echar un vistaso jeje

Mina: sere recuerda que la curiosidad mato a Cristóbal colon ¡!

Lita: mina ,creo que ese no es el dicho

Amy: eso es cierto ya que Cristóbal colon murio encarcelado por ser acusado de….

Serena: NO SIGAS!(con lagrimas en los ojos) ya me empezo a dar jaqueca

Rei: yo creo que el dicho es "la curiosidad mato al gato"

Mina: bueno pero me entendieron …

Serena: yo le voy mas al de Cristóbal colon

Mina: verdad que si sere? :)

Amy: pero ya les dije que colom no murio por eso!

Lita : dejalas amy ,que crean lo que quieran

Rei: ellas nunca entenderan ,menos serena

Serena: OYEEE!

Mina : tambien me dolio! ¬¬

Lita : entonces a donde vamos ¿? (dijo mientras observaba como rei y serena se agarraban de las greñas mientras mina le reclamaba a re y amy trataba de separarlas)

Lita: chicas?

*nueve vuelas en el piso y tres jarrones rotos después …..

Serena: que desias lita bonita?

Lita: que adonde vamos a ir?

Artemis: mmm…

Amy : no tengo ni la menor idea

Serena: yo tengo hambre! :D

Mina: es cierto ,yo tambien!

Rei: ustedes cuando no!

Mina y serena : ¬¬ vamos con la burra al trigo!

Luna: porque no van al crow con andrew?

Todas: siii! :D

*en el crow

Mina: chicas, ya escucharon que seguiran buscando al grupo trhhe lights después de su misteriosa desaparición?

Amy: ya lo habias mencionado ¬¬

Lita : con esta ya van 16 veses!

Serena : mmm….como creen que les este llendo en la reconstrucción de su planeta?

Rai: lose ya van 4 años sin verle…

Amy : Taiky….(dijo sin pensar)

Todas: TAIKYY?

Amy: ehh? No ,no como creen?(sonrojada)

Lita: el pez por la boca muere!

Amy: talvez ..si.. me guste… :$

Mina: uiii asi que amy y taiky! Amy de kou ,no suena mal ..cuando es la boda?

Amy: minaaa! (y ole da un sape)

Mina: y ahora yo que hice? (sobandose)

Serena: ya te lo dije mina, tenemos unas amigas maltratadotas!

Rei: A QUIEN LE DISES MALTRATADORA!

Serena: bueno solo una, deveriamos acusarla….

Mina: pero rei es nuestra amiga…

Rei: ¬¬ * SERENAAA!

Amy: les parece si estudiamos?

Todas: ¿?...o.O

Lita: borfabor ,no nos pongas a estudiar…por lo menos hoy

Rei: lita, ya te pareces a la atolondrada de serena y a la mensa de mina

*mas jarrones rotos a la cuenta..

Setsuna: rei ¡! Ya deja a la princesa!

Rei: agthhrthhg! Esta vez te salvaste!

Lita: que hacen aquí?

Haruka: solo pasamos a despedirnos ya que michiru y yo haremos un viaje y setsuna y hotaru iran a la puerta del tiempo

Serena: bueno! Pero tengan cuidado!

Hotaru: claro princesa..entonces nos veremos en 5 meses ¿?

Amy: claro!:P

Haruka: y tu marido cabeza de bombon?(cambiando de tema)

Serena: darien esta en el hospital trabajando jeje

Rei: deberías seguir el ejemplo y no estar de huevona ¡!

Serena: pero yo.. esque.. el estudio me absorbe

Mina: eso te pasa por casarte joven sere!

Lita: ya no la critiquen . ya ven a rei ,eso de que no le gustaba Nicolás ni ella se lo cree, ya hasta estan casados ¡!

Rei: eso no viene al caso! ¬¬

*y asi se paso el despidieron de las outhers y después cada quien para su casa…

*serena se encontraba lavando la losa .mientras escuchaba la musica a todo lo que daba

*darien legaba a su casa ,algo adolorido por la larga jornada de trabajo . entro sabiendo que estaba serena (ella era la unica que podia poner tan alto el estereo). La busco sin siquiera molestarse por apagar la musica . la alcanzo a ver , logrando sacarle una sonrrisa ,mientras observaba como ya no era la niña desobligada , ahora actuaba como toda una mujer…

Se acerso mas a ella ,abrasandola por la espalda mientras recargaba su menton en el hombro de su esposa

Darien: hola amor..

Serena: mi vida.. como estuvo tu dia?'

*Serena volteo para mirarlo de frente

Darien: algo agotador (suspiro)

Serena: mm.. mañana quiero que me acompañes a la casa de is padre sii?

Darien: mm.. y eso? Por que?

Serena:para avisarles de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia(alegremente)

Darien: ¿? Quien va a venir?

Serena: eres un tonto!

Darien: serena , si no me explicas nunca entendere…(con ternura)

Serena: tu eres el doctor y ni te das cuenta ..en cambio yo solo utilice mi instinto de madre…

Darien: MADREE?o.O serena.. estas embarazada?

Serena: siii! Que te parece?

Darien: me encanta princesa , seremos padre!(mientras la cargaba y daba vueltas en el aire)

Serena: darien, no me marees que te vomitare en la cara…

Darien: perdon ,esque me emocione … :$


	2. regresamos?

En un planeta muy lejano a esta galaxia que conocemos llamado kinmoku se encuentran 3 jóvenes de unos 20 años aproximadamente observando el hermoso cielo azul…

-Como creen que estarán? – comento el pelinegro rompiendo la tranquilidad en la que estaban sumergidos.

- de que rayos hablas seiya? – pregunto Taiky no entendiendo a lo que se refería su hermano menor.

- de las chicas , como creen que estarán? –

- hash… explícate mejor para la otra ¬¬! – exclamo algo irritado el peli plata

- pues ..supongo que están bien… - respondió taiky

- y a nosotros que nos importa lo que hagan con sus miserables vidas? – cuestiono yaten acostándose en el gran césped verde.

- mucho enano! Fueron nuestras únicas amigas .. .que yo recuerde .. – dijo seiya dando su punto a entender.

- seiya idiota! No me digas enano! – bufo yaten molesto

- entonces que quieres? Que te mienta?

-eres un…..- empezó a reclamar yaten pero fue interrumpido por taiky que empezaba a exaltarse por la actitud de sus "adorables" hermanitos.

-ya ¡! Parecen niñas peleándose - regaño el castaño

- ya ves yaten te dije que pareces mujer. Hasta taiky lo sabe- dijo seiya

- MUERETE!TONTO! – grito el mayor de los kou's

- bueno ya enanin calmadito te ves mas bonito…. Enserio creen que estén bien? Digo pues yo creo que ya han de haberse casado y posiblemente sean muy felices – comento seiya volviendo al tema.

(eso les dolio a los 3 )

-Tu crees? - Murmuro taiky con algo de tristeza en su voz

- serena ..pues.. si ,ya saben que estaba enamorada de su novio mm… como se llamaba? Ahh si, si , darien, y de mina no lo dudo esa niña estaba loca por un novio, amy .. pues bombon me dijo que hubo un muchacho hace tiempo y que posiblemente voleria por ella, y rey en mi opinión a ella si que le gusta nicolas. – explico seiya con nostalgia

(silencio)

-Espera… te falto una noo? Que no eran 5? – cuestiono yaten

- es cierto .. y Lita? –

-Ella.. mmm tal vez ,quién sabe? – otra vez nostalgia

-mmm.. que a ti no te gustaba la rubia atolondrada? – interrogo el mayor

- si… espera! Que estás pensando?

- yo opino que a ti te gusta lita, no es así? – comento taiky

- si.. Digo no ,no , a mí no me ….me gusta – tartamudeo el pelinegro

- seiya tonto no existe el amor, es solo cursilerías

- si no existe el amor.. como es que piensas mucho en Mina?' – pregunto el castaño observando cada movimiento de su hermano menor

- mina? Has pensado en mina?enanin? – la verdad es que nunca se lo imagino con lo enojón que podía llegar a ser su hermano y enamorado de esa chica tonta, impuntual ,chiflata, loca, atolondrada, distraída.. en fin no iba a decir todos sus defectos..

- no te has dado cuenta el enano suspira su nombre…. Mina.. – suspiro taiky imitando la cara de bobo del peli plata cuando lo encontraba en esa posición .

- eso no es cierto! …. Ahhh.. Pero Mizuno que? Haber contesta ¡! – se defendió

- bien cambiado el tema ¬¬ - comento seiya

- Mizuno? Pues ella es muy inteligente….. – suspiro taiky sin darse cuenta …

* las chicas se encontraban en el crow de Andrew, comiendo un helado ya que ese dia amaneció el clima demasiado caluroso …

EMBARAZADA? – exclamaron todas sorprendidísimas

Si! Lose es genial! :D – sonrrio feliz

Ya le dijiste a Darien?- pregunto lita calmándose de la imprecion ya que casi se cae de la silla por la noticia.

Si , y esta super feliz – dijo serena recordando como estuvo de empalagoso toda la noche de ayer..

Pero como? Tan rápido? – interrogo Rey sin poder creerlo.

Rey, no dudes de las capacidades de Darien ,si el es super rápido – comento mina con picaría en su voz

Mina! Eres una pervertida! – grito serena algo sonrrojada por el comentaria de su amiga

*Kimoku el planeta de la flores doradas se encontraba en suma paz y armonía lo cual costo largo trabajo debido a la gran guerra que se desato. pero gracias a las sailors stars ligths y a la princesa kakyu todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

-Ha llegado la hora de que realicen su vida mis amados guerreros . su ayuda ya no es necesaria en este planeta , todo aquí esta en paz gracias a su trabajo – dijo la princesa con voz serena .

- princesa… - murmuro taiky sorprendido

-como quiere que lleguemos a hacer eso su majestad? – pregucto yaten algo enojado por la actitun de la princesa como era posible que les dijera eso? Si ese era su deber..

-ya he tomado una decisión .. yo se que sus almas se encuentran aquí pero sus corazones no ,o me equiboco?-

Lo lamentamos – se disculparon los tres…

*horas después, los kou?s se encontraban en una de sus habitaciones encerrados ,pensando en la propuesta de la princesa…

….flash black…

-por eso he decidido decirles que están en toda autoridad para salir de aquí cuando quieran, ya no hay nada que los detenga – dijo kakyu

…fin del flash black…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente. ( ósea yo)

3 capitulo:

*horas después, los kou se encontraban en una de sus habitaciones encerrados ,pensando en la propuesta de la princesa…

….flash black…

-por eso he decidido decirles que están en toda autoridad para salir de aquí cuando quieran, ya no hay nada que los detenga – dijo kakyu

…fin del flash black…..

- En mi opinión , deberíamos volver a la tierra ….digo pues para volver a cantar – comento el pelinegro observando por la ventana el planeta azul…. Creo que ahora que olvide a Bombon podré estar en paz …pero lo que me importa ahora es …¿Cómo demonios olvido a Lita?

-Pienso lo mismo, la verdad quiero retomar lo que teníamos antes – secundo taiky …..amy, nos volveremos a ver pronto…

Puff (suspiro) son dos contra uno , ¿verdad? – pregunto yaten viendo a sus hermanos lo cual solo asintieron – esta bien partiremos en 2 meses , ya que tenemos que arreglar y dejar todo en orden en el palacio – sonrió para si mismo …esto es extraño, es imposible que piense en esa rubia loca, pero no hay duda la quiero ver ,cueste lo que me cueste….

*A pasado un mes y medio desde que se les dio la oportunidad a los hermanos kou de volver a la Tierra.

*nos encontramos en el teatro "yunumi" en el centro de Europa en el cual la gran violinista "Michiru Kahio" se encuentra dando un concierto. Al terminar se dirigió a su camerino no sin antes despedirse del publico y esperar varios aplausos. Al llegar a su camerino abrió la puerta encontrándose a Haruka sentada en uno de los muebles.

- estupenda, como siempre – le sonrió Haruka

- gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se dirigía al tocador…..

* silencio , fue lo que se sintió. Segundos después se miraron fijamente sabiendo lo que significaba.

*la puerta del tiempo ; un gran portal que te puede llevar a conocer cosas que ni en tus sueños imaginaras, tu futuro , tu pasado, etc. Dicha puerta se encuentra en un lugar lleno de soledad , pero esta vez no estaba solo , a unos metros de la puerta se encontraban dos sailors ,que eran conocidas como sailor saturn y sailor plus.

- ya veo venir a speedy Gonzáles, como un pequeño ciclón ,a tomado muchos tragos, porque rosita lo dejo – cantaba alegremente la sailor de la destrucción mientras se movía al ritmo de la canción.

- saturn, por favor podrías guardar un poquito de silencio – pidió plus harta de esa canción que la llevaba escuchando desde que llegaron

- pero es que me gusta además …. – no pudo terminar la oración , por un estruendo ruido proveniente de la puerta que no dejaba de moverse. Después de unos segundos se calmo.

- ¿que fue eso? – logro articular saturn que se encontraba aferrada al cuerpo de su compañera de batalla

- el futuro esta en peligro… - murmuro la sailor del tiempo para si misma …..

*en otra dimensión se encontraba una silueta llena de oscuridad y odio , sentada en un gran mueble. La silueta parecía ser de un hombre , pelo largo , pero sin poder observar bien su cara.

- disculpe su alteza , ¿me cedería el permiso de pasar? – se escucho la voz de un joven , algo infantil .

- permiso concedido , ¿qué quieres? – pregunto la voz perteneciente de la silueta.

- hemos encontrado el lugar donde se encuentran los cristales..

- perfecto , ¿Dónde es? – cuestiono

- se encuentran en la Tierra , estamos en camino , llegaremos en unos minutos, ya que acabamos de entrar a la atmósfera de este planeta…..

*Una gran casa , blanca como la nueve , un patio hermoso con una gran fuente en el centro, la dueña es la gran manager de artistas la señorita Rey Hino. A un lado un templo conocido con el nombre de "Hikawa" . Adentro se encontraba meditando una joven de largos y sedosos cabellos negros combinados con unos hermosos ojos color violeta.

De repente se sintió un temblor la joven se estremeció de sentirlo pero le causo mas temor la visión que le inundaba sus ojos, logrando perder la razón al instante.

*VISIÓN …

desde arriba solo se podía ver la tierra ardiendo en llamas , todo devastado , sin vida , sin color, sin nada. Solo la terrible oscuridad .

- Rey Hino , hasta que te encuentro , tienes que habisarles a las demás , algo malo puede ocurrir , lo que nesecitán son la luz de los planetas, solo eso las ayudara , no queda tiempo ….

FIN DE LA VISIÓN …..

…CONTINUARA…..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente. ( ósea yo)

Hola, mucho gusto y.. buenas noches , o días o.. tardes , lo que sea , bueno yo aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esto que se hace llamar "sexta temporada"

Espero y les guste.. a.. y contiene un poco de lemon , no tanto pero te puede llevar a demasiada imaginación , así que no dejen leer a menores de 18 años , ¿ok?

Me despido, yo, (¡Fabiola kou aino!)

CAPITULO 4 :

*VISIÓN …

desde arriba solo se podía ver la tierra ardiendo en llamas , todo devastado , sin vida , sin color, sin nada. Solo la terrible oscuridad .

- Rey Hino , hasta que te encuentro , tienes que avisarles a las demás , algo malo puede ocurrir , lo que nesecitán son la luz de los planetas, solo eso las ayudara , no queda tiempo ….

FIN DE LA VISIÓN …..

Despertó recordando que se encontraba en el templo , todo estaba mal ,¿ nos ayudara? Es que acaso ¿ estamos en peligro? la tierra ¿se encuentra en peligro? …todo estaba confuso ..la decisión era ¿avisarles o no? ,talvez solo sea un mal sueño o algo ..pero todo parecía tan real….mejor espero , si no solo las preocupare.

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

*Al siguiente día , todo estaba normal , claro si así se le puede decir a que Rey se encontraba todo el tiempo vomitando y con esas horribles nauseas, Serena con esos repentinos cambios de humor por lo del embarazo , y el día al parecer no estaba del todo bien , había llegado a amanecer con una tormenta, solo se podía observar desde la gran ventana como el cielo brillaba de a ratos por los relámpagos . Toda la gente se encontraba en sus casas y las pocas que salían se encontraban empapados con la inmensa lluvia que no daba señales de acabarse.

esto no va a parar – se dijo a si misma mina que se encontraba sentada en la cama observando el cielo oscuro , que era extraño , por estar a medio día. Se dejo caer en su cama con la vista al techo , pensando ¿Qué podría hacer para matar el aburrimiento?. Hoy era un día libre , sin trabajo , ni estudios , y tenia que estar el día así , esto si era un gran pesadilla , solo esperaba no tardar en despertar. El dilema era : ¿ llamarles o no?, ¿Qué fuera de ella si no tuviera amigas? Nada. sin mas ni menos fue acercando de a poco su mano al buró hasta poder sentir el celular en su palma, se volvió a sentar en su posición de antes y empezó a marcar el numero de una de sus mejores amigas. Después de varios soniditos se escucho la respiración de otra persona en el otro lado de la línea.

¿Bueno? –

Lita bonita , ¿estas ocupada? – pregunto Mina con curiosidad

No Mina loquita , ¿Por qué? – imito tono de voz de la rubia

Es que pensaba en juntarnos , hoy que es domingo y no hay nada que hacer , mas que observar como el cielo llora a cantaros – explico Mina mientras se paraba de su cama y se dirigía a la cocina ya que le empezó a rugir el estomago – y pues , Rey esta enferma , la verdad no se con exactitud que tiene solo se que no ha parado de vomitar en todo lo que llevamos del día , y Serena me dijo ayer que Darien quiere llevarla a una cabaña para alejarse del bullicio , a mi se me hace que quieren estar solitos….- menciono con picares – y a horita le quiero llamar a Amy para ver si también puede …...entonces ¿Qué dices? -

Claro solo dime la hora y voy para tu casa-

En dos horas ,cuando el reloj marque las dos de la tarde, te parece?-

*después de haber recibido un si por parte de la castaña , colgó y empego a buscar el numero de Amy , cuando lo encontró , le dio a "llamar" y espero a que contestara,.al escuchar la voz de Amy , la saludo y después le explico lo mismo que a Lita .

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3=

Esto de estar acostada sin hacer nada no me queda bien pero ¿como pararme? Si Nicolás no me deja ni siquiera mover un músculo. Y lo peor aun, ¡ me quiere llevar a un doctor! , pero que le pasa si no tengo nada grave solo es algo que comí , no se algo que me habrá sentado mal , solo eso, no se porque hace tanto escándalo.

Y hablando del rey de Roma , ahí viene entrando a la habitación , no se como pude llegar a estar enamorada de el ….solo recuerdo como es que supe lo que pasaba ….en un minuto supe todo , y la verdad me sorprendí pensar que estaba enamorada de Nicolás. Y sin mas el recuerdo vino a mi mente….

…..flash back *…..

Es un día agotador ,parecía imposible poder acabar con Galaxia si les soy del todo honesta pero siempre he confiado en esa rubia tonta, después de hablar con la princesa de Kinmoku , y de despedirnos de los chicos, cada quien tomo un camino diferente, y claro yo me dirigí al templo a tomar una larga y tranquila fiesta en mi cama. Al llegar , subí todos lo escalones ,¿Por qué no tenemos elevador?, pero no importa después lo comentare con mi abuelo, camine silenciosa a la entrada ,me dirigí al living de la casa , y empecé a escuchar ruidos extraños, me puse en guardia esperando un ataque que nuca llego solo vi una inmensa luz ….segundos después me di cuenta que era el foco que se había prendido , o mejor dicho Nicolás lo había prendido , suspire de alivio al no ver a un enemigo o algo por el estilo. Lo observe con su pijama de corazones, pero se veía ,¿GUAPO? , NICOLÁS ..¡¿guapo?...simplemente imposible…me sonroje de solo pensarlo. Se fue acercando y me sentí sumamente nerviosa, otra vez algo andaba mal…. Me tomo de los hombros y empezó a moverme suave pero llegaba a balancearme .

-señorita Rey ,¿Dónde ha estado? , ¿ya vio la hora? - empezó a cuestionar.

Sonreí notando su preocupación por mi.

-no te preocupes Nicolás solo fui a la casa de una amiga – y después de decir eso me propuse avanzar, nose que paso después solo al despertar pude observarme acostada en mi cama. me sorprendí ,¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí? Observe a mi alrededor pudiendo observar todo normal hasta llegar a un costado de mi cama? ,me quede sin habla, Nicolás se encontraba ahí dormido , con una sonrisa que lo hacia ver sumamente tierno , me acerque para despertarlo , pero antes de alcanzar a tocar su hombro , abrió los ojos. Estábamos separados por unos cuantos centímetros, algo me hizo acortar la distancia , y los bese con delicadeza, un corto beso , solo lo que quería era saber el sabor de esos labios que me empezaban a llamar demasiado la atención , me gusto , me gusto mucho el sabor que empecé a besarlo con mas intensidad, con pasión ,con devoción , sentí las grandes manos de Nicolás en mi cuello acercándome mas a el, no podía separarme de el me era imposible , porque quería ,quería seguir saboreando su boca , con una mano empecé a moverme , y de un rápido movimiento me senté en sus piernas, sintiendo su virilidad tocar mi virginidad , me estremecí , sentía que nesecitaba ansiosamente sentirlo dentro de mi solo eso querría coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Pero de pronto sentí como el calmaba el beso , me entristecí , pero no quería soltar sus labios simplemente se me hacia imposible.

-señorita Rey esto esta mal – gimió Nicolás entre el beso – no debería ….

-cállate y actúa, por favor no te detengas – le suplique

Y como todo obediente , me tomo de la cintura y me cargo haciendo que yo colocara mis piernas alrededor de la suya y otra vez volví a sentir su virilidad demasiado cerca , note que estaba tan excitado como yo ya que logre sentir un bulto en el pantalón de el me acostó delicadamente en mi cama como si yo fuera de cristal y tuviera miedo de romperme. Se coloco encima mió sin aplastarme y volvió a besarme apasionadamente , sus manos empezaron a vagar por todo mi cuerpo empezando por mis muslos , apretándolos con intensidad, después se dirigió a mi blusa que empezaba a estorbarme y como así leyera mi mente , comenzó a quitármela con rapidez ,lo logro después de unos segundos , nos dejamos de besar , y me le quede observando sonrojándome de sobremanera viendo que el tenia la vista dirigida a mis senos…

… fin flash back… …..

¡Ach! ¡era mi parte favorita! y mi tonto esposo lo tenia que arruinar por completo. Demonios esto es inaceptable pero ya vera después.

Se me acerco con un plato de sopa en las manos, lo deposito en la mesa para después darme un calido beso en mi frente. Me acerque mas a el , quedando a escasos centímetros ,el había interrumpido mi recuerdo pues tendrá que revivirlo …..

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3=

Salí de mi casa, y a paso lento me dirigí a la casa de Mina , todavía faltaban diez minutos y quedaba cerca, llevaba un paraguas pues con este tiempo era casi imposible no agarrar un resfriado. Mientras caminaba por la acera de las calles ya bien conocidas por mi , se me vino a mi, un hermoso recuerdo que siempre desde que se había ido, rondaba por mi cabeza.

…..flash back ….

Era la hora de que se fuera ,claro que no le iba a decir que se quedara , el tenia que irse y yo lo sabia desde que me entere se su identidad, y ahí me encontraba a pocas horas de que se fuera, otra vez se me iba mi felicidad, pero bueno ya alguien se acostumbra o ¿no?.

Me dirigí ala casa de mi mejor amiga Mina ,talvez ella me podría ayudar, ella también sufre por lo mismo y lo veo en sus ojos aunque no quiera decirlo. Antes de llegar me detuve en seco ,hay estaba el con su pose de galán igual que siempre , demonios , otra vez vienen estos nervios. Mierda , acaba de verme , y ahora se dirige a mi , y ahora ¿Qué hago? Rayos.

-Lita, que coincidencia , ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un joven de pelo negro atado en una larga cola de caballo .

- Se..Seiya.. hola – demonios ¿no se te pudo ocurrir una cosa mejor? – me dirigía a la casa de Mina , ¿y tu? – bueno mejoro

- quería tener algo que recordar antes de irnos – respondió con nostalgia ,tal vez es por Serena , si , es por Serena

- Seiya – murmuré colocándole una mano en su hombro – ella también te extrañará – le anime , el me miro con una esperanza .

Rayos esto es duro , pero el la quiere a ella , y a mí …me ve solo como una de las guerreras de la princesa de la luna. Espero y me vea mas que eso, como su …..amiga.

- ¿tu crees? – pregunto con un hilo de voz – pues ..ya tiene a su novio.

- claro , fuiste un gran amigo para ella… - me detuve al ver mi equivocación , el también pasaba por lo mismo que yo..solo su amigo… - sabes… - esta será mi peor respuesta pero …se como se siente - ..si tanto la amas…no te des por vencido.

- talvez… - empezó a pronunciar pero se detuvo

- conozco a alguien que me dijo : lo ibas a conseguir hasta que te diste por vencida..creo que es hora de decírselo a alguien mas , ¿no crees? .

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Tu deberías impedir que me acerque a Serena.

- mmm….¿eres mi amigo? – le pregunte , a lo que el asintió – bueno es por eso, tu también me ayudarías si estuviera en tu lugar.

-gracias… - dijo el antes de abrasarme.

Ok , esto ya es mucho, sus brazos …. Siempre quise que me abrasara, pero…el quiere a Serena y no a mi…no, no llores , se fuerte lita no te atrevas a llorar enfrente de el…rayos…muy tarde. Solté un gemido que ya no podía retener.

Sentí como lentamente se separaba de mi y clavaba la mirada en mi. Yo instantáneamente voltee la mirada para impedir que me viera en ese estado.

- Lita..¿que tienes? – preguntó colocando sus calidas manos en mis mejillas , y logro voltear mi cara y verme con esos hermosos zafiros - ¿dije algo malo?

- no.. – musité

- ¿entonces? ¿Por qué lloras? Tenme confianza somos amigos ¿no?- sonrió tiernamente.

Este es el momento.. no puedo seguir ocultándolo ..

- yo…Seiya…tu..me enamore de ti – murmure apenas tangible y supuse que el no lo escucho al ver su confusión .

- perdona, no te escuche bien..

- me gustas.. – dije mas claro

…fin flash back…..

Después de eso solo me pidió que le contara desde cuando estaba enamorada de el…se disculpo y gracias a Taiky que le llamo por ..no se por que pero era urgente, se tuvo que ir.

Suspire al ver la casa de Mina a menos de unos siete metros.

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3=

Dos horas después nos encontrábamos las tres en el parque formadas para comprar un helado. No tardamos mucho , en unos pocos minutos ya estábamos disfrutando de la cremosidad de este rico postre.

- y ahora..¿donde vamos? – pregunto mi amiga castaña antes de darle una gran mordida a su cono.

- les parece si vamos al karaoke que esta a unos minutos , ¿si? – comento mi amiga Mina muy entusiasmada.

-claro – dije

-pero yo quiero cantar la canción de "me duele amarte" de Reik – dijo Lita

-Hay si esa canción esta súper bonita…-

-Lose Mina ¿Cómo iba? – se pregunto así misma Lita – así…

Me duele amarte

Sabiendo que ya te perdí

Tan solo quedara la lluvia

Mojando mi llanto

Y me hablara de ti

Empezó a cantarla . y al comenzar la otra estrofa también se le unió Mina .

Me duele amarte

Los sueños que eran para ti

Se pierden con cada palabra

Con cada momento que espere vivir

Me gustaba la canción desde hace mucho tiempo, además porque ..me duele amarlo. Así que sin mas preámbulos también me uní al trío que se oía extremadamente bien.

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3=

es inútil , ya te dije que no podré conseguir a una cantante en una semana..¡es imposible! – gritaba un señor regordete de cabello corto y negro

tienes que hacerlo ,si no estaremos acabados… - dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado de la línea.

Pero…..

Se detuvo en seco al oír no muy lejos tres voces que se unían a la par logrando un hermoso cantar.

- espérame tantito – dijo antes de cerrar el teléfono con una sola mano y dirigirse al lugar proveniente de ese sonido.

Al encontrarlo pudo observar a tres señoritas ,jóvenes por lo que pudo observar, cantando mientras se movían al ritmo de sus voces.

- ustedes – hablo con fuerza el señor , provocando que las chicas se detuvieran y miraran extrañadas a el señor – les ofrezco un trabajo…. les gustaría….¿ ser artistas?...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todo personaje de esta historia son propiedad de la talentosa Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso para entretenerme.

…CAPITULO 5…

- ustedes – hablo con fuerza el señor, provocando que las chicas se detuvieran y miraran extrañadas a el señor – les ofrezco un trabajo…..les gustaría…. ¿ser artistas?...

- ¿que dice? – pregunto asombrada Lita, mientras Amy y Mina se encontraban en shock total.

- que si no quieren trabajar en mi discográfica, bueno si quieren, claro…pero van a querer ¿verdad? – se notaba que el señor estaba desesperado – solo digan que si por favor.

- pero ¿nosotras? – pregunta Mina viendo a todos lados esperando a que dijeran "esta es una broma para ya cayo".

- si

- ¿enserio? – murmuro Amy.

-claro, les grabare un disco, y además podría ser su representante, la verdad necesito a alguien en este momento y lo acabo de encontrar, así que por favor no digan que no

-nose…..

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3=

- es hora de empezar – se oye decir a una voz siniestra – Escorpio, tráeme los cristales planetarios –

- esta bien su majestad – responde un joven no pasado de los 20 años postrándose a los pies de otro hombre. – le prometo traerle los cristales. Por mi vida –

- que así sea-

=:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3=

- nose….. – empezó a decir Mina pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por un grito desgarrador no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Las chicas se miraron mutuamente antes de seguir el sonido del grito para después para en seco al ver a un…..pues físicamente parecía humano pero había algo mal en ese "humano", el tenia cola de… ¿escorpión?

Se dirigieron a unos arbustos para decir lo que años atrás habían dicho. Las palabras que no querían volver a repetir.

POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO…..

POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS…

POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER…

- ¡TRANSFORMACION!

Salieron de los arbustos lo antes posible. Quedaron atónitas a lo que sus ojos veian : el de cola de escorpión estaba asfixiando al señor que hace menos de unos minutos se encontraba rogándoles que se hicieran artistas.

No perdieron más tiempo y se acercaron a ellos con paso desafiante. El enemigo levanto la mirada.

¿quienes son ustedes?

Somos tres sailor scouts…

Que viene a cumplir su misión….

A toda costa.

soy Sailor Venus

yo Sailor Mercury

Y yo Sailor Júpiter

Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna

Jajaja – río burlonamente – así ¿Qué ustedes son las dichosas sailor scouts? ¿no eran 9?, déjenme y me presento, yo soy Escorpio uno de los doce hermanos zodiaco y he venido ha llevarme los cristales.

¿Cristales? – murmura Mercury

Si, los cristales de los nueve planetas – dijo agarrando con mas fuerza al señor.

¡SUELTALO! – grito Júpiter mientras corría para salvar al individuo pero al llegar….

¡Veneno mortal! – de su mano salio un liquido verdoso que iba directo hacia Júpiter.

Cadena de amor de Venus – agarro a la ojiverde de la cintura con la cadena y la movió para así no ser alcanzada por el ataque.

Se han atrevido a pelear contra Escorpio, ahora verán las consecuencias – grita mientras deja en el suelo al ya inconciente señor y va con las sailors.

Burbujas de mercurio…. ESTALLEN – una neblina lo inundo todo.

¿Qué demo…? –

Centella relampagueante de Júpiter – el ataque dio justo en el blanco dejando a Escorpio débil.

Beso de amor y belleza de Venus.

¡GRITO DE ESCORPIO! – un grito devastador sale de la boca de Escorpio, un chillido, no, aun mas fuerte ese grito parecía ser el sonido del infierno.

Las sailors caen al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras con sus dos manos tratan de taparse los oídos.

¡AHHH! –

No perderé el tiempo con unas mocosas como ustedes. Para la próxima vienen preparadas. – el grito se va haciendo cada vez menos fuerte hasta extinguirse.

Las tres levantan la mirada viendo que Escorpio ya no estaba.

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

Mientras tanto s Elodia observar a una pareja muy acaramelada. La rubia se hallaba sentada en un sillón mientras que el pelinegro tenia los brazos alrededor de su cintura acariciando su vientre y con el mentón en el hombro de la joven.

sere, te amo…..

yo tambien darien…. ¿pero dime como cuanto? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Mucho

Pero dime ¿Cómo cuanto?

Mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo

Awww…yo también te amo – responde con dulzura en la voz.

Cuando en eso serena siente un gran dolor en el pecho.

chicas… - murmura para si misma horrorizada.

¿Qué pasa serena?¿que tienen las chicas?

Nose….me dio un mal presentimiento.

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

señor ¿esta usted bien?

¿eh? …Ah si….no recuerdo nada….¿que me ha pasado? – pregunta el señor mientras mira a las tres chicas a las cuales antes les había pedido trabajar con el.

Se desmayo, déjeme y le ayudo a levantarse – dijo Lita dándole la mano la cual el señor toma.

Entonces….¿que me dicen de la propuesta?

Las chicas se miraron durante unos segundos. La respuesta era obvia. Por mas que quisieran ser cantantes eso era….imposible. No en ese momento. No en esas circunstancias.

-discúlpenos pero nosotras no somos cantantes señor y no creo que podremos serlo. – hablo Mina con el peor dolor en su corazón. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Para eso nació, para eso existe.

-ahh…. – el señor exhalo un suspiro de decepción – miren aquí les dejo mi tarjeta por si cambian de opinión – dijo mientras entregaba una tarjeta y sonreía.

-claro…. – miro la tarjeta – Jorge.

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

En la gran puerta del tiempo dos sailors se encontraban sumamente preocupadas.

tenemos que regresar – hablo decidida plut.

¿Crees que el nuevo enemigo ya allá a parecido? – pregunto angustiada la pequeña sailor

- es posible…. Por eso hay que darnos prisa. La princesa esta en peligro.

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

**Perdón por la tardanza jeje, pero es que tenia que apurarme en las materias y exámenes ¬¬. Suerte para mi que se acabaron ¡! (Wuiiiii). **

**El próximo capitulo no tardara mucho se los prometo :D**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Eso me animo mucho :P**


	6. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

**Bueno mucho gusto tal vez hallan entrado aquí a leer, pero hace unos minutos estaba leyendo fics de Ranma ½ y me encontré con algo sumamente espantoso. En cada fic que leia había un: AVISO IMPORTANTE! Es una traducción de una carta, esto se a estado publicando para que los demás leyentes y escritores de se enteren de esta gran noticia. Si están en contra de la nueva regla firmen ¿ok? Y pásenlo, publíquenlo en sus fics.**

**Atte: Fabiola kou aino**

CARTA:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Fabiola Kou Aino


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: todo personaje de esta historia son propiedad de la talentosa Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso para entretenerme.

**¡CAPITULO 6!**

En la gran puerta del tiempo dos sailors se encontraban sumamente preocupadas.

Tenemos que regresar – hablo decidida plut.

¿Crees que el nuevo enemigo ya allá aparecido? – pregunto angustiada la pequeña sailor

- es posible…. Por eso hay que darnos prisa. La princesa esta en peligro.

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

majestad, lo lamento pero no pude obtener los cristales….

¡Como te atreves a aparecer ante mi sin los cristales!

Pero…..las sailors scouts se interpusieron en mi camino

¡salte! – grito colérico. Escorpio se dirigió a la puerta de salida cabiz bajo. – malditas sailors scouts. Otra vez interponiéndose en mis planes. Pero esta vez yo venceré.

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

Un hombre de cabellos largos castaños se encontraba sentado pensando en como poder llevar al hospital a su "señorita Rei".

"_no se dejara llevar" –_

En eso oye unos pasos aproximándose a el. Levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con la dueña de sus sueños sonriendo ampliamente…por ¿quien sabe que?, pero se veía hermosa.

amor ¿Qué haces?– pregunta curiosamente con aire travieso en su cara

nada importante… ¿Qué tanto te divierte?

Mmm...… nose. – sonríe aun mas.

Mañana iremos con el doctor Rei – hablo firme.

Nicolás – reclamo haciendo puchero – para que vamos con el doctor si ya se lo que tengo.

¿así? ¿y que tienes?

Nose – contesto divertida

Ah… ¿no sabes? – pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. La abraso mientras le besaba el cuello – dime…

Nose – dijo mientras soltaba un gemido

Dime.

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

Tres señoritas se encontraban caminando en el parque con miradas preocupadas. Todavía se preguntaban: _¿Quién era su nuevo enemigo? ¿Qué eran los cristales de los nueve planetas? ¿Podrían detenerlos? ¿Por qué hasta ahora, cuando todo esta "normal", tendrán que volver a pelear?_

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

Haruka es momento de regresar. Ya empezó. – dijo Michiru entrando a la alcoba de la rubia con el espejo en sus manos.

Y ¿a quien vamos a "derrotar" esta vez? –

No estés tan segura Haruka…..ellos son mas fuertes – comento preocupada

Eso nunca Michiru. Y si es así daremos lo que podamos en esta nueva guerra.

" eso espero" – pensó preocupada mientras le sonreía a Haruka

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

Una pareja de enamorados se encontraban abrasados encima de una cama con las sabanas revueltas después de hacer el amor a altas horas de la noche demostrando cuanto se aman y necesitan el uno al otro.

-amor…

- mande Rei. – contesta a su llamado mientras le hacia cariñitos en su cabello.

- estoy embarazada….

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

Venus…Venus… - una voz la llamaba pero... ¿Quien?

Se despertó totalmente empapada en sudor. Otra vez ese sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en esa voz llegándose a preguntar un millón de veces ¿Quién era la que la llamaba? Pero por más que buscaba respuesta no la conseguía.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, después de lavarse la cara se volvió a acostar.

Explosiones, cuerpos en el suelo totalmente inertes, todo pasaba en ese lugar. Parecía el infierno. Miro horrorizada a sus compañeras de batalla en el suelo carentes de vida… eso era imposible. Pero… ¿Qué había pasado? Unas lágrimas les salieron de sus orbes azules. Miro por todos lados hasta que la encontró… su princesa… ¿muerta? No, no, no y no se negaba a creer eso. Se desplomo en el suelo al lado del cuerpo de la persona a quien juro proteger con su vida.

Venus… Venus… - otra vez esa voz femenina llamándola.

¿Quién eres? – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se levantaba no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su gran amiga, compañera, y princesa.

Venus… Venus…

Por favor… dime... quien eres – rogaba mientras sollozaba la rubia

¿no reconoces mi voz? – dijo cariñosamente.

Esa voz…si la conocía...Pero ¿de donde?...hasta que la verdad le llego fuertemente en su cara como una gran bofetada…

madre… - murmuro sorprendida.

oh hija de Afrodita…mi hija… cuanto te he extrañado… - dijo dulcemente una sombra que se fue acercando hasta poderse ver. Una mujer de no mas de 30 años se dirigía a la guerrera del amor y la belleza. Rubia y de ojos azules… las dos eran idénticas. Excepto que el color de los ojos de afrodita eran de un azul cielo, a cambio de los de su hija que eran azul rey.

Afrodita se fue acercando mas hasta quedar abrasada a su hija mientras la sailor lloraba.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Mina en un hilo de voz

Dirás; ¿Qué va a pasar? – corrigió. A lo que su hija se sorprendió ¿eso pasaría? ¿eso les esperaba a ellas, que habían luchado hasta el cansancio? – hija mía, esta va a ser una batalla difícil, una batalla que tendrán que librar a toda costa, si quieren vivir para ver lo que les depara en el futuro… si es que hay… necesitan unir fuerzas, necesitan estar mas unidas que antes, solo eso salvara al Universo. Solo ustedes. Tu, hija de Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza tienes el deber de guiar en lo que esta por venir, solo tu podrás liderar. La Reina Serenity te otorgo ese puesto sabiendo que tenías todo lo requerido y hasta más para poder guiarlas hacia el futuro. Solo tú las podrás guiar hacia la libertad o a la muerte…

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

es hora hermanos…nos vamos, para dirigiros a nuestra felicidad… - tres jóvenes hermanos sonrieron. Necesitaban encontrar ese sentimiento que sabian que se encontraba en el planeta azul.

CONTINUARA…

= :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 =

**Bueno esto es para todas las que han dejado review, sea malo o bueno. Y sobre todo para una nueva amiga: "minafan", ella me animo a seguir con esta historia. ¡Gracias amiga mia!**

**Atte: Fabiola Kou Aino.**


End file.
